


PDA

by hattricks



Series: PDA Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Leandro's POV, M/M, Pining, leakira - Freeform, this is for the reboot cyberpunk! au on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattricks/pseuds/hattricks
Summary: They have 3 blocks to go and a handful of goons to avoid. When their position is compromised, they find creative ways to blend in. According to Akira, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter was talking about a cyberpunk klance reboot au thing where the characters are called Leandro and Akira, and I'd been meaning to go through and edit one of my other klance fics anyway, so I just decided to rewrite it as Leakira. This one-shot is essentially just me practicing writing both kisses and action scenes. Plus I haven't posted in a while. 
> 
> The graphic depiction of violence is near the end. Nobody dies, Leandro just tazes a guy. 
> 
> Also, this is currently unedited because I didn't plan on posting it originally anyway. If I come back and edit and/or add to it, I'll let ya know!

“Four down South, two North-East, and another three North-West of you,” 

Alzina’s voice in his earpiece does absolutely nothing to help with the situation. He knows they’re surrounded, knows there’s very little chance of them sneaking past the agents unseen. According to his holomap, Akira’s bike is three block due-North. 

“So what you’re saying is that we’re screwed.” He mutters, crouching lower to the ground and dodging a beam of light coming from one of the guard towers nearby. Akira tucks and rolls, somersaulting to the side of a dumpster and slamming his back up against it. Subtle. 

“I’m saying you need to get out of there quickly.” She responds. Leandro chances a glance at Akira just in time to see him motioning for Leo to follow him. Leo pauses, listens intently and moves silently to follow Akira when he hears nothing. He may not be as graceful, but he’s far more inconspicuous when it comes to moving around.

“Akira, you there?” Alzina’s voice echoes through both earpieces. Akira uses his middle finger to tap the metal encasing his eardrum twice, turning it on. It glows red as it comes alive. 

“Copy,” He says lowly. 

“Okay, both of you listen closely. This is a silent mission, understood? No guns,” she says. Leandro whines. “And no bombs.” she continues. Akira whines. “I know, I know. But we have direct orders not to kill anyone. Intel only, remember?” 

“Yeah,” the boys reply in unison. Leandro takes a second to rise higher and peer over the dumpster. He sees beams of light from enemy flashlights moving in the distance and knows they’re starting to close in. He tells Alzina as much. 

Akira pulls up his own holomap from his wristband, and Leandro watches as his eyes dart over the projection, tracking the movement of every enemy combatant as they get closer. 

“My bike’s here,” he whispers, pointing to the skyscraper they parked on the roof of. “If we can get past these three goons, we’ll be clear for another two blocks” 

“And then we’re home free?” Leandro tries. Akira turns and gives him an incredulous look. 

“Then we have to get past another block, get in the facility, sneak back through the vents we came from, scale the side of the building for the last two storeys, climb onto the roof, and then bike back to headquarters where we start our mission reports.” he deadpans. Leandro’s face stays the same. 

“And then we’re home free?” he tries again. Akira sighs. 

“Then we’re home free.”

“Boys, you have a window.” Alzina’s voice quiets them quickly. They both duck down behind the dumpster again, and Akira shuffles as he pulls out his dagger. Using the blade’s reflection as a mirror, he scopes the area. 

“She’s right,” he tells Leandro. 

“Of course I am, now  _ go _ .” 

Akira rolls again, and Leandro has to stop himself at laughing at his partner’s theatrics. They duck out from behind the dumpster to the adjacent wall, and put their backs against it. Akira leads, crouching as he walks with his left hand against the brick wall guiding them and his right trailing behind him. Leandro knows what it means, and does what they’ve done since they started working together on missions - he interlocks Akira’s pinky with his. 

Years ago, in their training days, they were taught that any good team has a multitude of hand signals that can communicate a plan effortlessly and silently. The goal of any mission is to not get caught, or they run the risk of blowing the entire operation. Akira had been useless at first, never understanding the hand signals Leandro tried to teach him. He claimed that quick and easy hand signals were most effective during co-op missions because of their simplicity. Leandro had cracked some joke about Akira being quick and easy, and then argued that more difficult hand signals were harder for the enemy to guess on the spot, therefore more effective. 

They learned to compromise. A pinky loosely held behind their back meant,  _ let me know you’re close _ ; an open hand closing into a fist means,  _ get down and be quiet _ ; and when one of them kisses the back of his own thumb like Leandro does in prayer, it means,  _ trust me _ . The first time the hand signal for  _ trust me _ is used, it’s on a mission in France. Neither of them spoke the language, relying solely on their translators for support, but when the city’s power shut off completely they had to communicate with one another without giving away their position. Leandro, ever the quick thinker, kissed the back of his thumb lightly in question, and when Akira nodded Leandro took the opportunity to dive behind him, tackle a guard, and nearly have himself arrested. Before Akira could question what the  _ hell _ Leandro had been doing, he dangled keys in front of his face and kissed the back of his thumb again. Their symbol of trust from then on. 

Leandro would never agree to it now, but simple hand gestures did make things easier on both of them. 

Akira slows to a stop and stands fully, back still against the wall and pinky still interlocked with Leandro’s. He uses his free hand to pull his dagger out again and do as he did before, using it as a mirror. 

“They’re far out, we can get past,” he whispers. 

“What about the guy over there?” Leandro asks, pointing in the direction opposite of the two agents Akira had been looking at. 

“Wait until he’s not paying attention.” 

Leandro nods ones, then slips the goggles resting on his forehead over his eyes, turning on night vision. 

“What about just going over them?” 

“How do you suppose we do that?” Akira deadpans. Leandro pulls one of his guns from it’s holster, plays with the settings, and then twirls it around his pointer finger pridefully. 

“Grappling hook.” 

The boys wait silently, watching the third agent as he slowly walks in circles and points his flashlight at random spots on the wall next to him. He looks bored. When he turns his back officially, Leandro lets go of Akira’s pinky, lines up his shot with his right hand, and shoots the hook. 

It wraps around a flag pole hanging from a the building across from them. Leandro tugs once, twice, making sure it’s sturdy. When he seems sure of himself, he wraps his free arm around Akira’s waist and pulls him close to his own body. 

“Hang on tight, Kiki” Leandro says. Akira starts to reply a retort, something that sounds like  _ don’t call me that _ , but he’s cut off by his own surprised gasp when he and Leandro are pulled from the ground and swinging through the air silently. 

They land with a thud across the way, and Leandro releases Akira before turning back and returning the hook and line to his gun. He turns back to Akira, twirls the gun on his pointer finger again, and then blows the top of it dramatically. Akira rolls his eyes, but Leandro sees the smirk playing on his lips. 

The boys stalk forward, ducking behind more dumpsters and abandoned carts in the alleyways. The avoid flashlights and windows, they tip toe and use hand signals to communicate, and they do what they’ve been doing for years as partners. 

Maybe the walk to Akira’s hoverbike was too silent, or maybe it’s because they passed the agents from before with too much ease, but they get cocky. Akira lets a shoe scuff on the ground, Leandro sighs louder than he means to. They don’t get caught. 

Akira tucks and rolls out of the way of a searching flashlight again. Leandro waits for the light to leave before walking normally. 

“You don’t need to be so flashy,” he half-whispers

“You don’t need to be so slow.” Akira responds. 

Leandro pulls up his map. It says they’re a block and a half away from the bike, and three agents are in front of them. Two they can pass easily by ducking through more alleyways. The other one, however, will require some creative thinking. 

“Cross that bridge when we get there,” Akira says, and then leads again, sticking his hand out behind him for Leandro to interlock their pinkies again. Leandro does so without a second thought. 

They sneak by with cocky ease. Akira darts to safety and then turns back to Leandro and raises an eyebrow. It’s a challenge, he knows it is, yet he falls for it anyway. 

He tries to be quick and do some fancy footwork. Back in the academy, Akira and he had to take dance lessons to make them quicker and lighter on their feet. It was nothing too strenuous, just a simple 2-step twice a week, but it was clear that Leandro had more talent than Akira when it came to grace. 

However, Leandro’s biggest downfall had always been his theatrics. When he doesn’t try, he’s a natural, but when the stakes are high, he fumbles it every time. 

Akira knows this, yet he still challenges him. 

So Leandro fumbles his footwork, trips slightly over the curb and as he reaches the darkness of the alleyway again, and stomps his foot to regain balance. 

It echoes. They both freeze, Akira’s eyes wide and Leandro’s jaw slack. They hear footsteps coming from different directions. Akira pulls the map up quickly and sees that all surrounding agents are closing in on them. 

“Shit,” Akira says.

“Shit,” Leandro parrots. 

He tries to think back to training. It’s been a very, very long time since either of them had been caught on a mission. Back in the day, when they’d been new to the job and new to each other, they’d get caught and have to bail each other out at least once a month. But it’s been years since either of them were rookies, and the  _ What To Do When You’re Seconds Away From Compromising The Mission _ instincts are rusty. 

Leandro looks to Akira with blind panic and whispers, ”Any ideas?” 

“Uh...” Akira says.

“Uh...?” Leandro parrots again. Akira runs a hand through his bangs quickly and takes a few steps in place. Leandro stands still with his hands in a perpetual shrug, too shocked and scared to move. 

Suddenly, Akira’s face lights up as he inhales and says, “I have a plan, but you have to trust me.” 

“Of course I trust you,” Leandro spits out quickly. 

“No, like-” Akira starts. The footsteps of surrounding agents echo louder with a quicker pace about them. Akira quickly raises his right hand to his mouth, and kisses the back of his thumb, and Leandro understands. 

“Yes,” he says, and then kisses the back of his own thumb, a silent invitation for Akira to just get a move on with whatever his plan was. 

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Akira says, and steps into Leandro’s space. Leandro doesn’t move. 

“Yes,” he says again. 

“Kiss me,” Is the last thing Akira says before he’s reaching forward, grabbing the lapels of Leandro’s jacket, and pulling his partner in for a kiss. 

Leandro continues not to move, but makes a startled noise when Akira’s lips touch his own. His eyes are blown wide, but he can see that Akira’s are forcefully held shut. Akira tugs his jacket just slightly, pulls Leandro closer, and then leads him so he’s pinning Akira against the wall behind him. 

Leandro, somewhere between shock and just running with it, closes his eyes too. He awkwardly moves his left hand an inch forwards, backwards, and forwards again before deciding to rest it on the wall beside Akira’s head, using it as leverage. Akira tugs the jacket again, a silent instruction to actually kiss him instead of just standing there with their lips pressed together, so he does. He adds pressure, swoops his jaw ever-so-slightly to fix the angle they’re both at, and moves his lips. It’s sloppy and it takes Akira and Leandro both by surprise, but they find their rhythm together. Akira’s grip on the lapels of Leandro’s jacket loosen and he moves his right hand from a fist to flat against Leandro’s chest. His left hand moves slowly to the small of Leandro’s back, and when Leandro moves his lips perfectly in sync with Akira’s for the first time, he feels Akira grab a fistful of his jacket again. 

Leandro hears the agents close by, and for the first time truly understands what Akira’s plan is. The alleyway here, where the wall they’re leaned up against is, is dark. If any of the agents is to see them, they’ll need to use their flashlights, and once they see two people heavily making out against the wall, they’ll become uncomfortable and not look hard enough to see that they’re the ones those guards are looking for. 

For a second, Leandro think this plan is terrible and is reminded why he’s the strategist, but then Akira’s tongue brushes against his bottom lip and he changes his mind completely - this is the best plan either of them has ever had. 

Footsteps and shuffling from enemy agents sound closer than ever, and Leandro would guess they were less than 50 feet out when Akira tenses, so he does what he does best and rely on instinct when it comes to reading his partner. 

Leandro’s free hand comes up to Akira’s face, brushing the stray chunks of hair from his bangs behind his ear tenderly, and then carding his hand through his hair completely. He uses his hand to steady Akira and to set the pace, and Akira lets out a hum as he leans into it, relaxing almost instantly. 

_ Duly noted _ , Leandro thinks. 

Footsteps are closer, and Akira’s grip on Leandro’s jacket tightens. Akira tilts his head up slightly, and Leandro knows it’s because he’s trying to see - trying to spot the enemy agents before they spot he and Akira - but he knows that if they just stand there staring, there’s no way this half-assed plan could ever work. Leandro’s compromise is his jaw. 

He presses soft, gentle kisses along Akira’s jaw, trailing from his chin to the soft skin below his ear. He then follows the muscle down to his partner’s pulse, placing more pressurized kisses there, too. 

“Leo,” Akira breathes his name softly, and Leandro can feel their pulses syncing together. He moves the hand in Akira’s hair down a few inches and rubs his thumb over the soft skin he’d been kissing patterns into. He keeps his mouth busy on Akira’s throat, kissing softly and sucking lightly, never enough to leave a bruise. 

The agents are beside them, he can hear them. Out of sync footsteps clunk as they walk past. Leandro’s eyes are still closed, but he can see light through the darkness as the flashlights the enemy agents carry search for them. They don’t seem to find them. They don’t know they’re here. 

Leandro lifts his head back and opens his eyes as he hears the boots clunking away. He watches as Akira leans his head back against the wall and slowly, so slowly, opens his eyes. Their gazes meet, and while Leandro’s jaw stays slack, Akira smirks. 

They stay like that for a second, staring at each other with the same amount of awe and confusion. Akira’s ragged breath bounces off Leandro’s mouth, and before he really takes a second to consider his choices, Leandro kisses him again. 

Akira’s hands immediately find purchase grabbing onto any part of Leandro’s torso he can and pulling him closer, closer than Leandro previously thought was possible. He feels Akira’s smile against his lips and tastes the laughter that escapes him. For a moment, he is euphoric and completely detached from any sort of dangerous situation. 

But they're in one, and when the final guard’s feet stop near the boys and his flashlight shines on them, Leandro knows it can’t be good. 

“Hey, it’s-” the man is cut off by his own breath escaping him as Leandro retracts from Akira, pulls his gun out, and shoots the man. 

He turns back to Akira, who’s hands stay in the position they’d been in when Leandro ripped away from him, shock on his face as he looks between Leandro’s gun and the man lying on the ground. 

“Alzina said not to kill anybody!” He whisper-yells. 

“Relax,” Leandro whisper-yells back. “It’s set to  _ stun _ ”

Akira lets out a relieved sigh and lets his hands drop to his sides. His hair is messy, his cheeks are flushed, and he’s breathing heavily. It makes Leandro smile knowing he did that. 

“Come on,” Akira says quietly, and then clears his throat as he straightens out his own jacket and pants. “We’re almost home free”. Then, he walks past Leandro, sneaking along the side of the walls with his hand behind him. Leandro interlocks their pinkies, and follows suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @broganess where I never ever shut up, and tumblr @txkashi where I shut up a little more often


End file.
